Jodido regalo de Navidad
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [OS][OcC][TERMINADO][SxS] Un regalo puede ser signo de amistad, amor o aprecio. Pero para Sakura y Syaoran sólo será el inicio de una guerra y luego será signo de algo mucho mas especial. Nunca dudes de la fuerza que puede ejercer un regalo en otros. Y mucho menos pongas en duda el alcance que puede tener al corazón del otro.


**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP  
**

**DEDICADO A DANIELA, quien me inspira y ayuda, siempre.**

**Jodido regalo de navidad.**

**Sakura**

¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! No debía de haberme dejado convencer por mi queridísima amiga y prima Tomoyo, ya se habían pasado más de dos días y el bendito paquete no llegaba, había ordenado una pieza de lencería con estilo animal print hace varios días. Estaba al borde de todo, estábamos en vísperas de navidad y por eso mismo es que el trabajo era cada vez más pesado, ser la editora de una revista de moda no era cosa fácil, amaba mi trabajo pero no cuando se venían este tipo de épocas.  
—Toc… Toc... Toc...—dijo una voz conocida.  
—Dime que tienes lista tu columna... —dije mirando como Meiling entraba a mi oficina.  
—No amiga. Pero me pondré a labor luego. Por ahora tienes un paquete.  
—¡Ya llegó!—grite.  
Corrí hacia donde estaba Meiling y le arrebate con poca delicadeza la caja que llevaba en sus manos, por fin tenía la bendita pieza. La puse sobre la mesa consciente de que Meiling me estaba siguiendo los pasos, llene de aire mis pulmones y abrí la caja.  
—Pero... ¿qué demonios?  
—Oh. Yo adoro a este grupo... ¿Has visto su último MV? —pregunto mi amiga con verdadera emoción—. Son sensacionales. No pude hacerme de uno, no tengo tiempo.  
Meiling comenzó a hacer un tipo de baile extraño moviendo el trasero de una manera peculiar, movía cada pierna y con ello la cadera, diablos deberá de haber practicado demasiado para lograr moverse así. Y entonces recordé que esto no era lo que yo había ordenado.  
—Esto no es mío...  
Meiling dejo de moverse y se acercó a mi lado.  
—Bueno, solo fíjate a quien iba dirigido este paquete y sabrás donde está el tuyo... Aquí dice todo—señalo a la gran franja celeste llena de datos...  
Sin perder tiempo comencé a leer, la dirección era la misma que el edifico donde yo estaba, solo faltaba ver en que piso estaba y a quien tenía que buscar.  
—Syaoran Li...—leyó Meiling por mí.  
—No. Yo no iré a buscar mi paquete a su oficina. Me niego.  
—Vamos Sakura, ya han pasado dos años desde ese incidente. Creo que ya deberían de comportarse como los adultos que son.  
—Qué fácil es decirlo—me senté y escondí mi cabeza debajo de mis brazos.  
Esto estaba mal, demasiado mal, Syaoran y yo no nos hablábamos por muchas razones pero una de las principales fue por lo que paso hace dos años. Él era el encargado de darme un regalo a mí, no tuvo mejor idea que regalarme un sujetador para niña, todo hubiera quedado en nada de no haber sido porque nos obligaron a abrir los regalos ahí mismo, Syaoran se disculpó alegando que no sabía mi talla y que según su ojo crítico debía de ser la talla de una niña. Desde ese día los dos llevábamos una guerra fantasma, siempre trataba de ponerle dificultades en su trabajo y el también hacía lo mismo con el mío.  
—Mira que tienes que forrar tu regalo. Solo quedan horas para que todos nos podamos reunir.  
—Bueno—dije dándome por vencida—le enviare un mensaje y es lo máximo que haré.  
—Ya.  
Refunfuñando y de mala gana escribí lo suficiente y necesario para que el no pudiera rechazar mi propuesta de tregua.  
**—**_**Te necesito en diez minutos en la sala de reuniones. No preguntes y solo lleva ese paquete que te acaba de llegar.**_**  
**La espera de su respuesta fue demasiado preocupante, Meiling después de echar un vistazo al libro de fotos se fue a forrar su regalo. Comencé a caminar por toda mi oficina, ahora mismo poco me importaba que se acumulara el trabajo, no necesitaba que Syaoran tuviera otro motivo más por el cual burlarse de mí y para colmo de males otra vez se trataba de una prendada de lencería. Mi celular sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, corrí rápidamente hacia mi escritorio y leí su respuesta.  
_**—OK. No demores**_**.**  
Fabuloso. Ahora me sacaba en cara mi poca puntualidad. Que dios me diera paciencia porque la que me quedaba se esfumo al leer ese mensaje. Me di cuenta de que me quedaban solo un par de minutos, maldito Syaoran, había respondido el mensaje con tanta tardanza adrede. Ahora sí que ardería Troya.

**Syaoran.**

Bien, esto solo era karma, todo esto solo se debía al estúpido karma. Eriol se había retirado junto a Yue entre carcajadas, los muy desgraciados no habían elegido mejor hora de llegar de visita a mi oficina que cuando estaba sacando el sujetador con estampado de leopardo de aquella caja endemoniada.  
—Creo que estás… muy ocupado comprobando que sea de tu talla —había dicho Eriol mientras rompía a carcajadas.  
—No sabía que tenías esos gustos, ya sé que darte para navidad—había agregado Yue rápidamente.  
Debo de imaginar que mi rostro habrá hablado por sí solo, los dos ni cortos ni perezosos se habían esfumado de mi oficina de la misma manera que habían llegado, no podía ser posible. Había visitado tiendas, llamado a todos mis contactos, amigos de todo el continente, y solo había logrado dar con una bendita página web donde vendían lo que yo tanto estaba buscando y por si fuera poco, el paquete había llegado con días de retraso y como bono, no era lo que yo había encargado. Mi celular indico la llegada de un mensaje, lo leí más de una vez para convencerme de que no estaba viendo mal, y de pronto todo encajaba. Tome la caja bajo el brazo y salí de mi oficina, espere el tiempo suficiente para enviar mi respuesta, había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que siempre hacia cuando me encontraba con Sakura, defenderme.  
Llevaba enamorado de esta mujer durante mucho tiempo y por una metida de pata mía es que no había logrado ningún avance, el día en que me toco a mi darle un regalo a ella fue lo mejor que pensé que podría pasarme, pero nada había salido como yo quería. Se suponía que ese día yo le pedirla que fuera mi novia, ya estaba harto de que todos los hombres del edificio la vieran sin descaro, estaba todo planeado, el verdadero regalo bien escondido en la casa de Tomoyo al igual que la cena preparada, pero todo había salido al revés, abrió la carnada en frente de todos y yo no tuve más opción que burlarme de ella. Sí, había elegido el camino fácil y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.  
Llegue a la sala de reuniones y me senté, faltaban solo unos minutos para que se cumpliera el lapso de tiempo que ella había dado, comencé a ver en mi celular la galería de fotos, en la que obviamente tenia fotos de Sakura de diferentes ángulos, formas y con diferentes gestos. A lo lejos escuche como un par de tacones hacían eco en el parquet, estaba por llegar y yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del cuerpo en cualquier instante. Y la puerta se abrió y la mostró a ella en todo su esplendor.  
—Lo siento—dijo como disculpa.  
—No hay problema.  
—Sí, bueno. Aquí tienes, esto es mío... Adiós...  
—Espera—le dije cuando estaba a punto de salir.  
—¿Qué quieres? —me pregunto girando su cabeza y regalándome una mirada amenazadora.  
—Solo quería saber si… ¿ahora si has comprobado que sea tu talla?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Bueno, es que abrí el paquete, y no creo que te vaya a quedar, pienso que es muy grande para ti, considerando que…  
No pude terminar mi parloteo porque en pocos minutos ya tenía a Sakura pateándome la rodilla, realmente que su pequeño cuerpo almacenaba más fuerza de la que debería. Escuche como es que la puerta se cerraba de golpe, y el dolor no se me iba del cuerpo. Así es como ella se fue, como lo hacen aquellas cosas de la vida que no tienes tiempo de apreciar por completo, como un atardecer mientras vas en el bus o como el brillo de la luna que vez desde las calles antes de llegar a casa. Así era Sakura en mi vida, libre, efímera y atrayente, como si yo fuera un simple alfiler siendo atraído por la magnitud de un gran imán. No podía seguir así de lo contrario sería un pobre hombre que vagabundea por las calles dentro de poco.  
Después de que pasaran los minutos y el dolor se me fuera, tome la caja y me fui a la oficina de Sakura, necesitaba ayuda y que mejor que buscar donde nadie sospecharía, además que utilizaría eso como una excusa para pedir disculpas. Llegue y entre como si nada, ahí estaba ella concentrada en forrar el regalo para su santa secreto. Hice notar mi presencia aclarándome la garganta.  
—¿Pasa algo Syaoran?— cuestiono sin levantar la cabeza—. ¿Quieres recibir otro golpe?  
—No—respondí a sus dos preguntas.  
—¿Entonces qué es lo que te trae a mi oficina?  
—Creo que te debo una disculpa, además que quería saber si me puedes ayudar a forrar esto, tú siempre has sido buena con esas cosas.  
—¿Y que gano yo?  
—Que te acompañe a esa cena que está organizando Tomoyo—respondí de inmediato.  
—Diablos—dijo por lo bajo—bueno. Déjalo ahí y luego te aviso para que puedas venir a recogerlo. Te quiero en mi casa a las siete con treinta.

Salí de ahí con una gran sonrisa en la cara, no había nada mejor que lo que planeas te salga bien, aunque debía de haber hecho un gran sacrificio para poder obtener ese premio, pero no importaba cuando dolor físico tendría que sufrir, realmente sentía mi corazón y alma rebosar de alegría, de esta noche no pasaba. Sakura tenía que convertiste en mi novia o prometida, la cuestión es que no estuviera soltera nunca más.

**Sakura**

La entrega de los regalos se había dado sin ninguna novedad, todos habían recibido sus regalos y sorprendentemente esta vez no habíamos tenido que abrirlo en frente de todos. A mí me había regalado Eriol, quien no tuvo mejor idea que escoger un vestido como regalo para mí y era suficiente para mí el entender con qué objetivo lo había hecho. No era nada más que la manera de asegurarse de que yo iría a esa cena de caridad y en la que además me subastarían al mejor postor y el dinero ganado sería utilizado para la ONG que Tomoyo manejaba. Ahora estaba ante mi espejo sin saber cómo maquillarme, no había querido molestar a Tomoyo con esto, porque sabía que tendría que estar pendiente de muchas cosas, sonó el timbre de mi casa y mientras iba a ver quién era no lograba recordar si es que estaba esperando una visita para ese día.  
—Hola—me dijo la voz cantarina de Tomoyo.  
—¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
—Viniendo a ayudarte.  
—Tomoyo... Tú, no...  
—Eres mi mayor atracción. Debes hacerme ganar dinero.  
Eso fue suficiente para que me quedara callada por al menos todo el rato que estuvo maquillándome y contándome de todas las cosas que había preparado para esa cena. Tomoyo había hecho un milagro conmigo, esa chica del espejo no era yo.  
—Puede que te lleves más de una sorpresa...  
Quise preguntar e indagar sobre que quería decir con eso, pero el sonido del timbre me interrumpió.  
—Ya llegó tu caballero de brillante armadura...  
—Qué cosas dices, solo me acompañara a la cena y luego me iré con un desconocido.  
—Lo que tú digas.  
Tomoyo me acompañó hasta la puerta y luego prácticamente me arrojo a los brazos de Syaoran. En verdad lo hizo, me dio un fuerte empujón y cerró la puerta de mi casa, pensé que quizá estaba apurada por llegar a su cena, me encogí de hombros y deje que Syaoran me guiara a su auto. El camino hacia el lugar en el que sería la cena fue tranquilo, Syaoran no decía nada y eso era tranquilizador no quería terminar peleando con él otra vez, no sé muy bien en que momento fue que me di cuenta de que no estábamos rumbo a la cena si no a otro lugar.  
—¿A dónde vamos?—pregunté  
—A cenar. No te asustes, Tomoyo me ayudo.  
—¿A cocinar o en mi secuestro?  
—En ambos— respondió con una sonrisa.  
Como es que no note antes que Syaoran tenía una sonrisa tan bonita y sobre todo de esos hoyuelos hermosos que se le formaban cuando lo hacía. Quizá se debía a que no lo hacía muy seguido, pero quería seguir viéndolo sonreír, era un espectáculo hermoso. No estaba segura de a donde me estaba llevando, pero si me decía cualquier cosa o la pedía y agregaba esa sonrisa de querubín yo decía que _**sí **_a lo que fuera. Llegamos a una mansión que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, el auto ingreso hasta el interior, Syaoran se bajó primero y luego abrió la puerta de mi lado para ayudar a que me bajara, cuando pude contemplar todo me di cuenta que a una corta distancia nos esperaba un camino iluminado por pequeñas antorchas que estaban en el pasto.  
—¿Me permites escoltarte?—preguntó Syaoran junto con su sonrisa manipuladora.  
—Claro—respondí con nerviosismo.  
Caminamos siguiendo el camino iluminado.  
Todo esto me parecía un sueño, más parecido a las cosas que pasan en libros o películas, me sentía nerviosa y expectante, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que Syaoran tenía planeado pero esperaba que fuera algo agradable, la caminata fue en silencio y luego de unos minutos llegamos a lo que yo suponía era nuestro destino. Había algo así como una armada, cuatro palos que formaba un cubo, encima era algo así como un toldo y la tela blanca se enredaba perfectamente alrededor de los palos, la briza le brindaba un toque romántico, y supe que Syaoran siempre hacia lo mejor de lo mejor.  
—Nos traerán la cena en unos minutos—dijo mientras separaba la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme.  
—Gracias...—respondí.  
Esto era demasiado a lo que estaba acostumbrada a manejar, no he tenido citas en un buen tiempo y puedo jurar que casi he olvidado como es que debo comportarme. La cena llego rápido y sin esperar más nos dispusimos a devorar todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Terminamos entre risas y recuerdos de los mejores momentos de nuestro pasado, incluso había cosas que yo ya ni recordaba.  
—Realmente no sé cómo haces para recordar todo eso, tienes memoria de elefante—dije después de que se llevarán nuestros platos.  
—Solo son cosas que a veces recuerdo para olvidarme de todo el estrés—respondió.  
—No menciones esa palabra, es un milagro que aún siga teniendo cabello, yo juraba que antes de terminar el año iba a terminar calva.  
—Solo es cuestión de saber cómo evitar el estresarte.  
—Que fácil suena...  
—Yo simplemente dejo que todo se solucione sólo.  
—A veces pienso que me quedare sola de por vida, cuidando gatos, ya comencé mi colección, de momento tengo dos— comencé a jugar con mi copa de vino.  
—Bienvenida al club, yo tampoco tengo tiempo de buscar pareja...  
—Quizá se deba a que eres demasiado exquisito.  
—No... Solo necesito a una mujer que entienda mi trabajo...  
Me quede en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras que había dicho Syaoran, era verdad, para alguien como nosotros nuestra única opción de compañía son las mascotas o una que otra aventura. Estaba comenzando a cansarme de este trabajo y quizá era momento de disfrutar de mis vacaciones acumuladas.  
—Creo que haré uso de mis vacaciones— Syaoran regreso su atención a mí— quizá esa sea la solución para poder encontrar a alguien...  
Syaoran sonrió de manera disimulada y luego se acomodó mejor en su silla, a la luz tenue de los focos se veía muy atractivo, más de lo que yo conscientemente sabia, como mujer que era sabia reconocer a un buen espécimen como lo veía, lastimosamente Syaoran era demasiado a lo que yo podía conscientemente como mujer desear, simplemente no podía competir con mujeres mucho más dotadas y hermosas.  
—Creí que a estas alturas ya deberías de tener alguna idea—su voz me saco de mi trance y encontré su rostro demasiado cerca al mío— pero veo que sigues siendo demasiado despistada y como no tenemos mucho tiempo haré todo de la manera más rápida posible.  
Antes de que pudiera negarme o retroceder, tenía sus manos alrededor de mi rostro y sus labios sobre los míos, en un principio quise negarme pero luego me di cuenta que sus labios eran tan suaves como de ningún hombre que jamás había besado antes, el beso comenzó a ser más demandante y pasional, no sabía dónde es que Syaoran había ocultado tanta pasión. Y sobre todo como es que yo podía seguir sentada en mi lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento o como mínimo lanzarme encima de él. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo es que estuvimos en nuestro intercambio de microbios, pero nos separamos cuando comenzó a faltarnos el aire y subirnos el calor corporal.  
—Cásate conmigo, Sakura—me dijo Syaoran sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.  
—Yo…—me quede sin palabras y pérdida en sus ojos.  
—Dime que sí, y déjame hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo—me dijo con una sonrisa manipuladora.  
—Sí—dije casi como un suspiro.  
—Gracias—dijo con un tono de voz igual.  
Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, me derretí por dentro y entonces entendí que estaba perdida, su sonrisa seria mi perdición de manera permanente y sus suaves y demandantes labios un dulce castigo eterno. Se acercó a mi lugar y se arrodillo, saco una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón y me mostro el anillo más hermoso que había podido ver en toda mi vida, con mucha delicadeza lo puso en mi dedo anular y luego beso el dorso de mi mano. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Solo sabía que realmente había caído en su trampa y sin oponer resistencia. Se puso de pie y acerco su rostro lentamente al mío, y desvió sus labios hacia mi oreja, mordió suavemente mi pequeño lóbulo y luego hablo.  
—Te deseo, te deseo tanto que estoy a punto de volverme loco. Pero antes que todo te amo, y como el hombre que soy y que quiero ser para ti, esperare hasta que nos casemos. Quiero acariciar, memorizar cada lunar y comerte a besos, saborearte entera… ¿tendrás paciencia verdad?  
—Sí—respondí casi en un gemido.  
—Buena chica—respondió dándome un beso en el cuello—. Y luego subió hacia mis labios…  
—Quizá él quiere esperar—me dije mentalmente—. Pero este delicioso postre me lo como hoy mismo—y antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas o hacer algo me lance sobre él y caímos a la alfombra.  
—Pero…  
—Shhh—dije poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios—. Ahora es mi turno.  
Era momento de saborear el delicioso postre que nos habían dejado, el cual consistía en fresas y en otro envase crema chantillí, está de más explicar cómo pensaba utilizar el chantillí, mejor imagínenselo, porque estas cosas no son algo apto para menores.

**Fin.**

** NOTAS:  
Bueno, me demore, casi un mes, pero igual está aquí, es un fic pensado en dos videoclips que vi, obviamente las historias están alteradas mucho, espero sus comentarios y que les pareció, en lo personal me gusto escribirlo y me divertí haciendo a Syaoran una víctima al final. **


End file.
